


The Prince's Shield

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy Violence, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Prince!Reiner, Royalty, bertholdt and pieck and udo are siblings, knight!Bertholdt, princess!Gabi, reiner and gabi are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Bertholdt sighed and walked down the massive hallway of the royal palace. Night had already fallen, but Bertholdt wanted to stay around. Just to make sure Reiner was safe.(Prince Reiner/Knight Bertholdt that wouldn't leave my head)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Prince's Shield

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Prince Reiner for some time and unfortunately for me I knew the only way I'd get a fic was to write it myself.
> 
> This is just a quick oneshot in between some other things I'm supposed to be working on. Enjoy ^^

Bertholdt breathed in deeply and squeezed his eyes shut, then reached to his side and grabbed the healing potion given to him by the Archmage Dot Pyxis. An unlikely ally, all things considered. But when Prince Braun had been kidnapped by terrorist cultists who called themselves Jaegerists, Bertholdt stepped up to save the prince. 

There’d been lots of naysayers. But Bertholdt had been raised as a Hoover, through-and-through. And Hoovers were the guardians of the ruling Braun family. Always had been, always would be. Bertholdt had been Reiner’s loyal shield for as long as he could remember, even though he wasn’t officially the royal shield yet. His father was still Queen Karina’s shield. 

He’d be a knight soon enough. But although knighthood was an honor he’d been preparing his entire life for, it wasn’t anywhere close to why he had embarked on such a long and perilous journey. All he cared about was saving Reiner. 

Sure, the Jaegerists were trying to destroy the entire world. And saving the world was important, but Bertholdt knew he was doing this to save Reiner. The world was an afterthought. …Although Bertholdt could also say if the world were destroyed there wouldn’t be a place for Reiner to exist peacefully, the way he deserved. 

He was thinking too much while the potion helped to mend his wounds. Relief flooded through him, though Bertholdt made sure to only drink part of it. God forbid he get injured and kill Eren but die immediately after. It was nerve-wracking, and Bertholdt shivered. 

There wasn’t time to rest. Annie and Marcel were working to kill Eren’s trusted enforcer Floch. Porco and Pieck were up against Zeke, Eren’s brother and the one who’d seduced his way into the royal court. Zeke had been the one to actually set up Reiner’s kidnapping, and as much as Bertholdt wanted to be the one to rip Zeke apart himself he had to go to Eren. 

“Eren!” Bertholdt shouted loudly when he charged into the large, open room. It’d been prepared for some sort of ceremony; all Bertholdt knew was Eren and Zeke needed to sacrifice Reiner, and when they did it would allow them to use the power of the Goddess Ymir to destroy the world. Build it anew, as their henchman had said. “This ends now!” 

“Bertholdt. You came all the way here?” Eren shook his head and smiled to himself, then gave Bertholdt an unsettling look. “You and I… we’re a lot alike, you know. You came all this way to save Reiner. I’m doing all of this to save the ones I love.” 

“You’ve lost your mind, Eren!” Bertholdt barked, him holding his shield in front of himself defensively. His knuckles turned white inside of his gloves, he was gripping his sword so tightly. “Destroying the world won’t save the people from your homeland! What were your old friend’s names? Armin? Mikasa? What will happen to them when the world is destroyed?” 

“You’re not looking at the bigger picture, Bertl.” Bertholdt’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the nickname. Reiner had given it to him affectionately. How Eren had learned of it, he couldn’t be sure. All he knew was Eren crossed a line. …Well, destroying the world was crossing a line. But that was another line, damn it! “I’m not destroying the world. I’m just making it into a new world, one for the ones I care about.” 

“You’ve pushed away everyone that cared about you. If Armin and Mikasa still stood by you, they’d be here helping you. Instead you’re in here alone. Zeke and Floch are being taken care of right now. It’s just me and you.” Bertholdt rose his hand and pointed the end of his sword at Eren. “The difference between me and you? I still have friends and people that love me! Do you even know what love feels like, Eren?” 

Eren scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re going to defeat me and stop our goddess Ymir from returning with the power of love?” 

“No! I’m going to stop you by impaling you on the end of my sword! I bet you never cared about Armin and Mikasa, did you?” That seemed to strike a nerve, because at that Eren’s expression darkened and he shot a bolt of magic at Bertholdt. He quickly raised his shield, Bertholdt bracing himself for the impact of the magic. He felt the force push him back, but he gathered himself quickly and moved to dodge another attempted strike. 

“How dare you!” Bertholdt frowned. How dare he? How could Eren say that after kidnapping Reiner? How dare Eren! Eren stole away his prince, and if he were worth his salt he would carry out his duty as the future royal shield! “I don’t care about anyone except my friends! Damn you to hell!” 

Bertholdt seriously underestimated how good Eren was with magic. Bolt after bolt of energy flew at him, and one bolt burned through his armor. His skin was singed, and it hurt to carry his shield with his upper arm burned. Bertholdt tossed his shield in favor of increased mobility, him charging forward to get in close range to Eren. Truly a dangerous gamble. 

He stumbled backwards and fell into a daze at the sound of a crack, followed by bright light. He could feel his ass on the ground, and Bertholdt reached up to grab at his head. Quickly, arms lifted him up from behind back onto his feet. 

…Annie? Bertholdt shook his head and tried to process what was going on. Marcel was there too. Eren looked dazed but irritate. Bertholdt glanced at the belt on Marcel’s waist and realized he’d tossed a flash grenade. …Thank god, too. Eren retaliated quickly, him striking Marcel with a blast of lightning. 

“Marcel! No!” Annie shouted, pain in her voice. Marcel crumpled to the ground, then stayed prone. Annie countered Eren’s magic with a blast of her own, then moved quickly. Unfortunately, she kept her attention on Marcel’s body for too long and found herself struck by a blast of ice magic that encased her entire body in an instant. Eren turned his attention to Bertholdt once again. 

Bertholdt stood and held his sword tightly, then growled and stared Eren down. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep your little girlfriend safe. She’s pretty.” Bertholdt’s teeth gnashed, him growling and tightening his grip on his sword. He killed Annie’s lover, then has the nerve to make a comment like that? 

Eren didn’t deserve anything from him, much less a word. He charged quickly, ignoring the dearing pain of the fire spell heating up the metal on his shoulder. Eren’s eyes widened when Bertholdt slashed his chest with his sword; he’d assumed Bertholdt would have stopped whenever his shoulder was burned by the heated metal. 

Eren readied another spell, but felt a terrible pain in his belly. He looked down and saw a sword going through his stomach; he felt it coming out his backside. A cough came from his throat, blood dripping down his chin. He reached down towards the blade, but Bertholdt only pushed the metal in deeper in response, until the hilt was pressed against his belly. 

“Your death means the world will be safe. Your friends will be safe. Armin and Mikasa… they aren’t devils.” Bertholdt pushed forward so Eren slid off the end of his blade onto the ground. “But you… you really are a devil. Go right to hell, where you belong.” 

Bertholdt drove his sword down into Eren’s heart, then pulled back his blade. He shook his head and tossed it aside where his shield lay on the ground. He moved to cradle Marcel’s limp body, then looked to the side where Annie was encased in ice. He shook his head and ran his hands through Marcel’s hair. 

…Pieck could fix this. She was smart, she had a handle on divine magic. She’d been raised alongside him as a Hoover to be Reiner’s adviser. She could bring them back. With that in mind, Bertholdt rose and took the rest of the potion given to him by Pyxis. 

Reiner had to be around here somewhere. Eren would have had him close by to be sacrificed. Bertholdt quickly examined the chamber he was in, eventually finding a staircase carved into the earth. How far down did it go? That didn’t matter. Bertholdt flew down the stairs and found a few simple rooms. Eren didn’t seem to live glamorously, but that didn’t matter at all. 

At the end of the hallway, Bertholdt pushed open a door and found Reiner tied up and in his underwear. Tears were dripping down his cheeks, but he wasn’t making much noise due to being gagged. His eyes were fearful when he looked at the opening door, but they immediately softened whenever Bertholdt’s soft gray eyes lit up in relief. 

“Oh, Reiner, what have they done to you?” Bertholdt said, him rushing over and running a hand through Reiner’s hair. Bertholdt quickly took the gag off, him immediately hearing Reiner breathe in a deep gasp. Skilled hands undid the rope keeping Reiner restrained. As soon as he could, Reiner tried to huddle up to warm himself. Reiner was making lots of confused, scared sounds. Bertholdt’s heart sank. What had he been subjected to? “It’s okay, Reiner. You’re safe now. I promise. I’m here.” 

Reiner cried whenever Bertholdt pulled him close and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around Bertholdt, the cold metal uncomfortable. Bertholdt scooped up Reiner and held him close, letting Reiner rest his head against his shoulder. “Bertholdt…” 

“Sssh, Reiner… it’s okay. You’re safe now. You’ll be home with Gabi and your mom soon enough.” Reiner nodded and closed his eyes, clinging tightly to his shield. As they ascended the stairs Bertholdt caught sight of Pieck and Porco, the two of them working on reviving Annie and Marcel. 

Reiner shivered uncontrollably in Bertholdt’s arms, but was soothed by gentle rocking motions. Pieck and Porco quickly used their magic to restore their friends. Bertholdt shook his head and bit his lower lip, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Pieck looked at her brother in concern and put a hand on his shoulder as soon as Marcel started breathing again. 

“Are you going to be okay, Bertl?” Pieck asked, squeezing Bertholdt’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “I know the past couple of weeks have been stressful…” 

“I just want to go home. We’ve got Reiner. Eren and Zeke are dead. Let’s… let’s just go see papa and take Reiner home.” Pieck nodded and glanced to Porco. He wasn’t as skilled as she was, but he would still bring Annie back soon enough. 

“Let’s go, Bertholdt. Let’s go home.” Bertholdt held Reiner against him. Pieck held Marcel, and Porco held Annie. Pieck took a charm given to her by Pyxis and cast a spell, a light enveloping them and whisking them away to their home. 

  


Bertholdt sighed and walked down the massive hallway of the royal palace. Night had already fallen, but Bertholdt wanted to stay around. Just to make sure Reiner was safe. Having his prince taken away from him had been a truly harrowing experience, and even though Eren was dead he was terrified Reiner would be kidnapped again. 

Queen Karina had him officially knighted the next day after Reiner was returned. Princess Gabi had told him that she was jealous of Reiner, that she wanted Bertholdt as her shield because he was a handsome knight in shining armor. Bertholdt hadn’t told his little brother Udo, Gabi’s shield, that she’d said that. 

But there had been so much fanfare surrounding him and his friends, and Bertholdt just found it stressful. He wasn’t awkward or anything like that, he just liked keeping to himself and spending time with people he was close to. Getting so much attention from unnamed masses was freaking him out if he were being honest. 

An eyebrow raised when Bertholdt saw that the doors to Reiner’s bedroom were open. He approached the room slowly, Reiner standing on the balcony overlooking the kingdom. Reiner must’ve heard him, because he turned around and saw Bertholdt. His body had tensed, but he relaxed at the sight of his shield. Bertholdt made his way to the balcony, him closing the large doors behind him. 

It was beautiful, seeing the kingdom stretching out as far as the eye could see. Reiner really would be ruling this whole land one day, wouldn’t he? The sky was clear, and all sorts of stars glittered around the large crescent moon. Only a couple of small clouds drifted through the sky. 

“I haven’t told you thank you, Bertl…” Reiner turned to the side and looked at Bertholdt. He was in his pajamas, but Bertholdt was in his full uniform. It was a little awkward, for Bertholdt at least. Reiner didn’t comment on it. “Thank you for saving me. I was so afraid something was going to happen to me. That something would happen to this kingdom. To my sister. I just…” Reiner shook his head and hugged Bertholdt, his body shivering just a little. 

“Your Highness. I’d go to the ends of the earth to save you.” Bertholdt said, returning the hug. He’d barely seen Reiner since they’d gotten home. Reiner was immediately taken away to be treated by royal physicians and healers. Princess Gabi was the one keeping him updated on Reiner’s condition. 

Physically, he was fine. Reiner was traumatized, but he was healing. 

“I know you would. Thank you.” Reiner stared at the homes stretching out before them. “It wasn’t just me you saved. All of my future subjects… I do care about them. You saved them too. I can’t bear the thought of someone snuffing out the lives of my people.” 

“You’re going to be a fantastic king one day, my lord.” Reiner turned to the side and gave Bertholdt an odd look. “Something the matter?” 

“Bertl. Just call me Reiner right now. I know you’re still here… you’ve even got your uniform on. But I don’t want to talk to you as your future king. I just want to talk to my best friend.” 

“…Okay, Reiner.” Bertholdt got out. Reiner gestured towards the inside of his bedroom, Bertholdt following behind him. Reiner moved to sit on the edge of his large, plush bed while Bertholdt sat on the chair next to the bed. “I’m so glad you’re back home. I bet your bed feels amazing after not being in it for so long.” 

“Yes. I missed my bed. I missed a lot of things.” Reiner leaned back and splayed out his arms. “I missed Gabi getting annoyed at formal events. I missed you and Pieck arguing over dumb things when you thought there wasn’t anyone listening,” Bertholdt felt his cheeks heat up at that, but Reiner was laying down and didn’t notice. “I missed seeing you and your siblings every morning coming into the palace. Udo especially, he looks so cute in his little uniform…” 

“Yeah? Udo’s still upset we didn’t take him with us when Pieck and I went out to save you.” Reiner chuckled at that. “He’s too young. Only eleven. No child should be expected to save the world.” 

“You’re only nineteen. I’m twenty and most people think I’m not mature enough to lead my country yet…” Reiner paused and breathed in deeply. “How am I supposed to lead when I get kidnapped and almost sacrificed like that?” 

“Hush, Reiner. You need to relax. Don’t think about such serious things right now.” Bertholdt fidgeted with the scabbard on his hip. “You’ve been sequestered away while the healers take care of you. But the public is so happy you’re home. They celebrated your return and had a parade the next day.” 

“I can’t believe I missed my shield being knighted.” Reiner sounded tired. He turned and looked at Bertholdt, a tired smile on his face. “…Bertl?” 

Bertl. It sounded like venom when Eren spat it, but it was so warm an affectionate the way Reiner mumbled it. Bertholdt turned to the side and met Reiner’s eyes. “Yes, Reiner?” 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Reiner asked. Bertholdt was quiet, then nodded. 

“Yes, Reiner. I’ll stay.” Reiner was quiet for a minute after he crawled underneath the covers of his massive bed. For a couple of minutes Bertholdt could feel Reiner’s stare on him, but eventually he heard the breathing that signified Reiner had fallen asleep. Bertholdt unsheathed his sword and looked at it. 

It was far nicer than his old sword. There was a sapphire set into the hilt of the sword, and his name was engraved into the blade. His old sword was still nice, but the one he had now truly was fitting for a shield of the king. Bertholdt re-sheathed his sword and stared at Reiner. 

It’d be a long night. He adjusted and got comfortable in his chair, then crossed his arms. 

The next morning, Bertholdt felt a hand shaking his shoulder. He woke up, finding his body sore from falling asleep in the chair. Reiner was still fast asleep in his bed, but Queen Karina was standing before him. Bertholdt found himself alarmed at being seen sleeping on duty by the queen and felt his stomach turn. 

“Bertholdt, dear… why are you sitting here next to my boy? Are you afraid he’s going to be kidnapped again?” Queen Karina helped Bertholdt up, then led him out of Reiner’s room while he slept. “You know we’ve increased palace security since Reiner was taken. You need to rest, you can’t defend him all hours of the day. It isn’t your job to do that.” 

“I’m his shield, Your Majesty, I need to protect Prince Reiner…” Queen Karina hushed Bertholdt and shook her head. 

“You know as well as I do that your father isn’t acting as my shield all day every day. He goes home with you and your siblings every night. He rests and you should, too.” Queen Karina led Bertholdt to a guest room in the palace, where foreign officials stayed when they visited. “Rest, darling. My son will be okay. The princess will be keeping him busy today.” 

“Is this okay?” Bertholdt asked, even when the queen shushed him and shook her head. Queen Karina put her hands on Bertholdt’s cheeks and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. “I’m not shirking my royal duties?” 

“No. But even if you were, I can overlook a few things.” The queen’s face turned melancholy for a moment, then mischievous. “I can look the other way for the man who brought my son home to me and saved the world.” Queen Karina pulled back the covers of the massive bed, then kissed Bertholdt’s cheek. “Sleep well, dear. The future shield of the king needs rest.” 

  


It became an odd routine. Sometimes Reiner would ask Bertholdt to stay the night with him, and Bertholdt would faithfully sit in the chair by Reiner’s bed all night keeping watch to keep him safe. He was never irritated or frustrated; it was more than a duty to him. For Reiner, he would do anything. What was staying awake next to Reiner’s bed while he rested compared to Eren’s reign of terror? 

“Bertholdt?” He already knew what was coming whenever the prince approached him. Reiner gave Bertholdt a small smile and looked at the ground. The prince looked tired, but he’d been taking his hand-to-hand combat lessons from Annie. Her sister Zofia had been training the princess as well. 

“Yes, Your Highness?” Bertholdt bowed ever-so-slightly and put his hand on his heart. Reiner blinked and looked at the floor, then back to Bertholdt. Sometimes Reiner seemed a little put off at Bertholdt’s formalities, but at the same time he understood the need for them. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Reiner asked. Bertholdt sometimes dreaded being asked to stay, because it was absolutely exhausting to stay up bored all night while Reiner slept. But for his prince, he would stay. Bertholdt nodded and earned a smile from Reiner. 

That night, Bertholdt settled into his chair while Reiner changed out of his regalia into his silk pajamas. Reiner pulled back his covers and crawled into the edge of his bed, next to Bertholdt. It looked awkward, as big as the bed was. But Bertholdt paid that no mind, instead giving his prince a reassuring smile. 

“Bertholdt.” Reiner said very plainly. Bertholdt raised his brows and looked to the side at Reiner. Reiner was giving him a nervous look. Bertholdt chewed on his bottom lip; Reiner was fine for the most part these days, but still got skittish from time to time. “Uh… can you, um, can you hold me?” 

Bertholdt’s brows creased, him trying to grasp what Reiner asked him. “What?” 

“Can you hold me, Bertl?” Reiner reached a hand out and grasped Bertholdt’s, then gave it a light squeeze. Reiner breathed in and met Bertholdt’s eyes. “You make me feel safe. Please?” 

“Uhm… okay?” Bertholdt turned to the side and leaned forward, then let Reiner cling to him. Reiner’s eyes were closed, but his breathing was steady. “Are you okay, Reiner?” 

“Hmm.” Reiner gave a hug, but his torso hurt from leaning forward into Bertholdt. “Will you get into my bed with me?” Bertholdt pulled away and looked seriously at Reiner. Reiner picked up on the intensity of Bertholdt’s expression and looked away, a forlorn expression on his face. 

“Reiner… that goes so far beyond what’s appropriate between a lord and his shield. I-” Bertholdt pulled away when Reiner turned around in bed. Reiner’s shoulders started to shake, and Bertholdt couldn’t help but reach forward and rest a hand on his shoulder. His chest tightened when Reiner pulled away. 

“Bertl, stop with the formal stuff! You and I used to be so close, you would break rules all the time just to spend time with me.” Reiner sniffled and curled up. “Remember whenever you used to come play with me outside in the palace gardens? We’d jump into the fountain and splash water on each other. Mom and your dad would get onto us but then we’d do it all over again.” 

Bertholdt stared at the ground and rubbed along Reiner’s shoulder. The silk pajamas felt nice in his hand; it was difficult to procure silk from Hizuru, so it was extremely rare. But Reiner loved it, and he was probably one of the only people in the entire kingdom with silk sheets and pajamas. 

“It hurts me that you act like you have to be so stiff and proper, Bertl. I understand when we’re out, when you’re acting as my shield… but even now, when we’re all alone, you’re still acting like everyone is watching.” Bertholdt swallowed and pulled his hand away. Reiner was right; as much as he cared about his prince, he had been worried about formalities. 

“I’m sorry, Reiner…” Bertholdt pulled away and looked at the ground. They used to sleep together sometimes. Especially after one of Reiner’s servants told them a scary story and they needed one another to take a nap. “I know my dad and your mom aren’t so stiff with one another, I know they used to get into trouble together when they were kids too… They're still best friends even though they're the queen and queen's shield.” 

Reiner heard the sound of clothing being dropped, him turning around and seeing Bertholdt slide into bed next to him. Bertholdt sighed at the feeling of Reiner’s silk sheets and unbelievably soft bed. No wonder he slept so well regardless of what troubled him. Reiner didn’t say anything, but instead snuggled into Bertholdt’s chest. Shortly after he heard a tiny snore come from his prince, and Bertholdt knew he was asleep. 

He knew he should get out now, while Reiner was asleep. Go home, get ready for another day of acting as the future shield of the king. 

Instead Bertholdt let his eyes fall closed and held Reiner while he slept. 

  


The third night Bertholdt slipped into bed with Reiner, he didn’t fall asleep almost immediately. Reiner was snuggling him the way he usually did, but Bertholdt could tell he felt nervous. 

“What am I to you, Bertholdt?” Cutting through everything and getting straight to the point. Classic Reiner. Bertholdt chewed his lip and thought about the gravity of what Reiner was asking. “I’ve… been wondering. For the past few months now.” 

Past few months? That would mean since he was rescued and brought home. It’d been close to half a year since Zeke and Eren had been slain and the prince returned home. Bertholdt swallowed at the stillness of the air, him feeling intimidated by the intensity of the look Reiner was giving him. Surely Reiner was staring directly into his soul. 

“You’re… my prince.” Reiner almost seemed saddened by that response, Bertholdt immediately noticing his expression falling. “Reiner?” 

“Am I just the prince to you? You’re more than just my shield to me, Bertl…” Reiner’s voice was deflating. “You mean so much to me. I was sure I was going to die, and when I gave up it was you who opened the door to my prison and brought me home.” Bertholdt wasn’t sure what to say. “You were like my knight in shining armor.” 

“Reiner-” Bertholdt felt a kiss on his lips before he could come up with some sort of response to what Reiner had said. And truthfully, Reiner was more than just the prince. Sure, it was technically his job to go out and save Reiner, but it went so far beyond that. Imagining a future without Reiner didn’t seem right. He’d risked his life countless times on that journey to save his prince. He’d just been desperate to have his prince safely by his side again. 

Why? 

He hadn’t been sure. Not until he was staring at a nervous Reiner, the prince fidgeting with the front of his silk pajama top. Bertholdt could see the anxiety in Reiner’s body language and moved to put a hand on Reiner’s shoulder. 

He kissed back. Reiner put his hands on Bertholdt’s shoulders, then buried his head into Bertholdt’s neck once he pulled away. 

A tiny part of him was screaming internally that this was wrong, it was uncouth, it was a conflict of interest, it wasn’t supposed to be. 

But most of him was happy and didn’t care about any of that. 

“I love you, Bertholdt. I did so long before you came to rescue me. Please stay by my side.” Reiner’s voice sounded weary. “The reason I kept asking you to stay was because I wanted to tell you. I’m sorry you stayed here for so long for no reason…” 

“I love you too, Reiner. I went to the ends of the earth to find and save you.” Bertholdt looked deep into Reiner’s eyes. Amber. How pretty. “I would do it again in an instant. I’d kill every dragon, every archmage, every demon all over again to keep you safe.” 

Reiner’s eyes widened. “You did all of that? Just to save me?” Bertholdt nodded, and Reiner flushed at the image of a handsome knight slaying a dragon just to save him. 

Bertholdt really was a knight in shining armor. 

“What are we going to do, Reiner?” Bertholdt asked hesitantly. Reiner shook his head. 

“I think the rest of the kingdom would be willing to look the other way if the prince chose to be with the one who saved him.” Bertholdt remembered the conversation he’d had with the queen, then looked down at Reiner. Had he already talked with her? With his father? 

Reiner was too relaxed for him to be worried. He must have. 

“Perfect.” Reiner kissed Bertholdt again, then closed his eyes and drifted off again, as easily as ever. Bertholdt ran his hand through blonde hair, then let himself rest with his prince in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I based a few things off dungeons and dragons stuff but not too much. I had very little in mind for this, truthfully... just prince Reiner and knight Bertl hehe


End file.
